EMW Extreme Anniversary 2015
Card Champion vs. Champion, Title for Title 60 Minute Ironman Match "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels (Emw World Heavyweight Championship) vs. Austin Juhasz (NEW World Heavyweight Championship) EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey w/Paul Heyman NEW's Raven vs. "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Megan Fox EMW International Championship John Powers © w/Nicole Portega vs. "The Brave One" Billy Bowers w/Sidney Prescott Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. Cassie Cage EMW Tag Team Championship El Noveno & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan © vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) w/Kelly Kapowski EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship The California Gurlz (Sarah Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. Controversy (Lindsay Lohan & Miley Cyrus) w/Paul Heyman EMW X-Division Championship Austin Aries © vs. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Black Widow © vs. Nicole Portega vs. Zatanna Zatara-Daniels vs. Mariah Kendrick Triple Threat Match for the EMW Hardcore Championship Peter Pan © vs. Broly vs. Titan Jackson Six Man Tag Match The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Deep South X (Franklin Storm, Chad Shatter, & Richard Dar) ExtremeAnniversaryTheTriovDeepSouthX.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWHardcoreTitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWorldWomensTitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWorldTagTeamTitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryStarling-NovenovCage.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryBonnievMegan.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryRavenvAnderson.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWorldWomensTitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWorldTitle.jpg Results *3. During the match, Michael King ran to the ring with Brass Knuckles then Kole held Aries up for King to use them but King hits Kole with a Brass Knuckles loaded right hand, knocking Kole out then Aries went to the top rope and hits the 450 Splash for the ring. After the match, Aries leaves with the title as King looked on in shock over what happened then helps Kole to his feet ONLY FOR KING TO HIT KOLE WITH THE PANAMA SUNRISE (Super Front Flip Piledriver) to a huge pop from the crowd. Then Michael King asked for a microphone then speaks. He start speaking to the crowd by saying "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE ROYAL TALK....I HAVE HAD ENOUGH LIVING THIS LIE.....AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE FUCKING 1%!!!! MY NAME IS NOT MICHAEL KING....BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM....I AM...........ADAM COLE BAYBAY!!!!". The crowd cheers loudly then Cole ripped off The 1% T-Shirt to reveal a Varsity Club T-Shirt then spikes The 1% Shirt in Kole's face as Marshall Braxton, Mariah Kendrick, & John Powers couldn't believe what had happened as they watched it on a monitor at the 1% Locker Room. *4. After the match, Megan Fox tried to shake Bonnie's hand then Bonnie accepts but then Megan tried to slap her but Bonnie countered and hits the Lemon Bon-Bon (Eat Defeat) that sends her seated in the corner then Bonnie has a evil smirk on her face then goes to Fox then lifts up her skirt then gives Megan a huge stinkface to the roar of the crowd then Megan left the ring, feeling her face in disgust and Bonnie celebrates the win. *5. In the final moments of the match, both Jackson & Broly knocked each other out with baseball bats then Peter Pan, who was beaten up throughout most of the match, took advantage and pinned Titan Jackson for the pinfall win. *7. During the final moments of the match, Sidney ducked Portega's attempt at knocking her out with the loaded Gucci purse then Sidney knocking Nicole out with the same purse. During the match, Marshall Braxton runs in and attacks Bowers as he was setting Powers up for the Brave Cutter but then Seto Kaiba runs in and attacks Braxton which got a huge pop from the crowd then Seto throws Braxton to the outside and Seto chases after him all the way to the back. *8. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade arrive then Sonya distracted the referee then Johnny Cage pushed Juliet off the top rope as she was going for the Sparkling Elbow. After the match, The Cage Family celebrated the win at the entrance ramp as Juliet was slowly getting to her feet. *10. After the match, the lights went out again then when they came back on, Revy arrived and attacked Raven from behind. Melissa Anderson then joined in and continued the attack until El Noveno runs in and then Revy & Anderson retreated out of the ring and to the entrance stage where they high-fived as Noveno checks on Raven. *11. Heyman tried to interfere in the match, but got caught by EMW Senior Referee Kim Winslow then she ejected him from the match. *12. Before the match, Daniels and Juhasz did high profiled entrances. In the final moments of the match, Tyrone would spend 30 seconds looking around the ring, and pull out a Bottle of Lighter Fluid and a Match, before sliding in the ring and lighting the Table Ablaze. Tyrone would Pick up Austin and Force Him to climb the Ladder, before Climbing Himself. Tyrone would sit on the Top Rung and Pull up Austin's bleeding face, stare into his eyes and scream "YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME MOTHERFUCKER!" Tyrone would set him up for the L.A Dunk Initiative, but unbeknownst to him, Austin hid his kendo stick under his shirt before he climbed, and Austin would crack him over the head with it, before hooking the arms and hitting Tyrone with an Omega Death Warrant off the ladder, through the flaming, tack and glass covered table, to the loudest HOLY SHIT!!! chant of the night followed by a thunderous "EMW" chant. Austin would drag himself across the ground towards Tyrone's broken body, and drape an arm over him with 4 seconds left, 1-2-3. After the match, a broken, battered and bruised Austin Juhasz was presented the NEW World Heavyweight Championship then he slowly gets to his feet and celebrated. But then Daniels leaves the ring and gets the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt then slowly gets in the ring. Both Austin and Tyrone have an intense staredown as it was a miracle that the two men can even walk let alone stand. Tyrone takes one good look at the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt then hands it to Austin then extends his hand then Austin goes to shake it but both of them at the same time exchange middle fingers and smirks. Then Austin and Tyrone hugged in the ring as the crowd goes insane. Tyrone then leaves the ring as Samus Aran-Juhasz makes her way down then the two looked at each other and nod as Tyrone leaves to the back and Samus enters the ring and help Austin to his feet then raises his hand as Fireworks explode and confetti rain throughout the arena as the show ends. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy was seen watching the event at his office but was feeling a bit nervous as Blackfire enters in. Blackfire ask Theo "Anything wrong, honey? The event is going good so far." as Theo responded by telling her " I know...I know...I'm just...Nervous about something." Blackfire than questions Theo by telling him "What is it?" and Theo than respond to her again by telling her "Well...When it's time tonight...I'm heading to the ring and I'm about ready to do something big and I want you with me when I do it." Blackfire then told her boyfriend "Theo, you know that I will always be at your side. *Kisses Theo* I love you." and Theo then told her "I Love you too" as Blackfire then leaves as Clardy looks on concerned. *EMW Owner Theo Clardy and Blackfire enter the ring together as the crowd gives them a thunderous ovation of cheers. Clardy then addresses the crowd by saying "WHAT'S UP, NEW YORK CITY!!!!" as the crowd cheers and a chant of "Thank You, Theo!" But Clardy says to them "No...THANK YOU ALL!!!" as the crowd cheers loudly and chant "EMW". Clardy than continues his speech by telling them "8 Years ago, EMW had begun and going in, I have my doubts about whether it not it was going to work. I took a huge risk and it paid off...Recently, I decided to move EMW from the EMWNation Forums and onto Facebook. Again...I took another big risk but in the end, I have developed more fans to EMW for that at on that I thank each and every single one of you...But now...I feel like I'm going to take another risk here tonight in Madison Square Garden...And I'm hoping that this will be as well as the rest, even better." Suddenly, Clardy gets out a huge Diamond Ring from his coat pocket then turns to Blackfire and got down on one knee as the crowd was going nuts and Blackfire was basically in tears of joy. Theo then told Blackfire by telling her "Blackfire...We have been together for months now and since our first date, I knew that you would be the one...You were there in my highest of highs and my lowest of lows...I love you so damn much like you won't believe...What I'm trying to say here is...Blackfire...WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Blackfire as she was crying with joy as her answer was "Oh, Theo...YES!! YES!! I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" The crowd cheers loudly as Clardy smiled and kissed Blackfire passionately then puts the ring on Blackfire's finger. Clardy and Blackfire kissed again as the crowd was going nuts then Clardy and Blackfire left the ring and head to the back with hand in hand and kissing. *Members of Desecration, the Varsity Club, and the EMW Roster argue of who wins the main event and walk out with both titles. *After winning the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in an Epic Champion vs. Champion, Title For Title 60 Minute Iron Man Match, Austin Juhasz entered in NEW General Manager Eric Bischoff's Office, drop the NEW World Heavyweight Title at his feet then kicked it to him, telling him, "Do whatever you want with the title, I don't want it anymore." Then he leaves. NEW General Manager Eric Bischoff officially announced that the NEW World Heavyweight Championship is now Vacant and a decision will be announced this Monday on NEW Vengeance #85 to determine the future of the NEW World Heavyweight Championship. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015